digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
Di-Gata Sigil Shooter This flash game was released on Digata.com, and was also playable on Teletoon's website when the show aired. In this game, you play as Seth travelling through RaDos on his Sigil Stormer. You need to reach your destination by avoiding obstacles and enemies. You can cast an attack at enemies, and change the type of the attack by collecting different Warrior Stones. By winning the game and getting a high enough score, you win a "platinum web code" that can be used on the Invasion of Infinis game. You can play the game here. Di-Gata Power Stone Combat This flash game was released on Digata.com, and was also playable on Teletoon's website when the show aired. In this game, you choose from four Defenders to fight against Nazmul's agents. Defenders: *Joshu, with a Dako and Nega arsenal. *Sasa, with a Yan and Sum arsenal. *Sha-Un, with an Infinis and Ogama arsenal. *Miia, with an Altas and Yin arsenal. In battle, you select either an attack or defense to cast, both of which cost stamina. When casting an attack, the more Booster Stones accompanying your Warrior Stone increases the chance of a miscast. You have to land your accuracy to successfully hit the enemy, and land your force to increase the attack's power. By winning the game and getting a high enough score, you win a "platinum web code" that can be used on the Invasion of Infinis game. You can play the game here. Di-Gata Defenders: Invasion of Infinis This flash game was released on Digata.com. The game comes in a free-to-play and pay-to-play version. By paying for the full game, you become an Elite Defender. In this game, you customize your own Defender and travel across the eight provinces of RaDos fixing the havoc caused by the Order of Infinis. Each province has a quest to complete, and a replayable mini-game after finishing the quest. You collect stones to build an arsenal, used to fight Nazmul's monsters in the multiplayer battle arena along with other Defenders. Completing the quests and mini-games earn you new stones, such as Warrior Stones, Booster Stones, Shield Stones, and Champion Stones. By completing enough quests you get to choose your guardian, out of eight choices. You can also trade stones to the merchant for gear. You can play the game here. Di-Gata Defenders DS The DS game was produced by The Game Factory, and was released on September 22nd, 2008. The game is based on the first season of the series, with the ultimate goal of facing off against the Order of Infinis. Official Description With the help of powerful guardians these young heroes fight to control the destiny of the four Pure Stones. They are the last line of protection between the good people of RaDos and the villains who seek to rule them. Lord Nazmul has found a new way to release the Megalith trapped by the four Pure Stones. He plans to build a gigantic machine to concentrate pure cosmic energy in order to destroy the Pure Stones. You must help the hard-hitting heroes prevent the execution of this evil plan by creating your own character and exploring the world of RaDos! For the fans, the game is an extension of their favourite show. For the expert, this game allows them to test their strategic abilities. Play and interact with the characters from the show Seth, Melosa, Erik, Kara, Adam, Lord Nazmul, Brackus, Flinch and Malco. The Di-Gata game for Nintendo DS takes players on a fantasy quest that challenges them and calls on their skills, speed and strategic abilities. Take part in this action-packed adventure and get ready to CAST THE POWER! Features: *Create your very own Di-Gata Defender and improve your skills and HP. *Unlock new abilities with powerful stones and build your own strategies and kits. *Explore three provinces of RaDos and visit villages, towns, caves, towers and much more. *Talk, battle and trade with the characters you encounter along the way. *Unlock numerous side quests by talking with the characters you meet in the villages and trade stones to help you advance in the game. *Participate in challenging multiplayer battles with your friends. Category:Extras